Approvals/Mauve Kruczynski
Character Name: : Mauve Kruczynski Character's Age: : Thirty-two School & Team: : In her school years Mauve led the team known as MSTC, at Beacon Academy. Personality: : Mauve can often find herself to be a surprise to those around her; because her life has been touched by such consistent tragedy, they expect her to be more mellow and almost depressed in countenance, as well as far less motivated. While this is true on some days, she has directed the raw emotion that would otherwise burden her into her profession, as Headmistress of Beacon Academy. : While some of Mauve’s little remaining family allowed themselves to be held back by the tidal wave of grief, the young woman pushed forward with a strength people couldn’t help but admire. The youngest Kruczynski daughter put herself in a position that was selfless, to work to support not only her family but others who would need it, too. This has given Mauve the strength to continue despite the heartbreak that is deep-set in her chest, the sadness that will likely forever be a part of her. : She's quietly observant and naturally suspicious of new presences in her life if their purpose isn’t immediately clear to her - Mauve’s closest workmates are her three teammates from Team MSTC in her schooldays. Shade McAlister, Thomas Flint, and TBD. They act as Mauve’s support circle, and Mauve likewise is a part of theirs. While she will always take personal responsibility for the death of their first teammate, the shared blame they insist on makes it a lighter burden to bear. Her status as the Summer Maiden, something she came to terms with as she started at Beacon, instiled a form of responsibility in Mauve that has never really left her. : There is a lot that Mauve can take, and overall she is a very patient woman. These emotions, however, do stack up, and if you catch her at the wrong moment she can be near-explosive in her anger. Her first reaction is to lash out at those closest to her, but the people that know her stick around, because they know how self-damaging she can be when alone and lacking an outlet. Mauve is a very motherly sort, the sort who honestly wants to protect people, and her jokingly sarcastic (occasionally seriously sarcastic) nature contradicts that. One thing she will never do is lie to make things better for you. The eldest Kruczynski child - and the last living one - is brutally honest. History: : Mauve Kruczynski is the last born child, and the last living member of her family. Her family lived in Vale, having moved away from the dry sands of Vacuo some years before, and a small clan of children was born - each after the other pursued their dreams of being a huntsman, or huntress. It seemed that Mauve would be the first to not follow that path, she had ambitions to be a healer, but it was clear that her hands were not made for healing but for the field, like her siblings' from an early age. However, the life of a huntsman was a dangerous one, and progressively, her older siblings started to not come home after a while, to the point that her parents almost restrained Mauve from attending Signal and then Beacon - but if she was good enough, why shouldn't she? : Her teachers seemed to assume she was going to have the same bad luck as all six of her predecessors, and hardly anyone wanted to be in a team with the "bad luck charm". Mauve, however, seemed to be a natural, fighting her way through the Emerald Forest without so much as a hesitation. Why? The burning determination in her chest helped her to power through. The partner she came across was another such oddball, someone who had been hurt and could never really find a place to fit in - Shade McAlister, who is even now still one of her closest friends. : After initiation they were paired with another boy, Thomas Flint, and his partner Celandine Kirkland. They seemed to click, and get on - but they were known as the 'freak team' by their peers, and the team name MSTC ("Mystic") helped their cause little. What did, however, was their desire to succeed, and they impressed and earned the respect of their teammates. Tragedy struck the four when Celandine was killed on their first independent mission and the remaining three were lost. Why had the criminals chosen them? The Huntsman who had rescued them returned them to Beacon where it was explained that they believed Mauve ''to be the latest inheritor of the Summer Maiden's power. : At first she barely knew what this meant. But over time she came to terms with it - and they gained a new teammate in TBD, who Mauve did her best to welcome into the fold. Upon graduation, they continued as a team, until all four decided to start a new lease as teachers at their alma mater, seven years ago. Mauve previously taught Weapons Drill. Thomas currently teaches Combat Medicine and Shade is the Combat instructor. Two years ago, Mauve was offered the position of Headmistress by the Beacon Council upon the retirement of the last - and naturally, she accepted. You don't turn down a promotion like that, folks. '''Weapons:' : Mauve's weapon is named "Night Runner": In its main form it is a lightweight sword which she keeps strapped onto her back in its sheath. The sheath, in a similar manner to Lucius Malfoy's cane from the Harry Potter series, is able to block minor attacks (i.e. not those as the result of a Semblance). Its secondary form allows it to split into two separate twin swords. This enables her to make the choice between single or dual handed combat to take advantage of her ambidexterity in a situation. Its final form is a sniper rifle; she does regret not choosing a form that allows her slightly more ranged combat, but the sight does allow her to line up her shot and increase its accuracy. Semblance: : Mauve's semblance is known as "Emotionally Charged." This is because Mauve is known for feeling emotions very vividly ''- anger, happiness, sadness, all of them - to the point they all blend into one raging mess at times. These emotions and the energy that comes with them provides her with bonus strength / speed for her attacks, meaning her teammates often try to rile her up or recall a memory that makes her feel something specific. However, this energy needs to be directed into the right attacks, otherwise she can quickly burn herself out. '''Other:' : She is the incumbent Headmistress at Beacon Academy. Category:Approved